Rate
A rate or vote '''is the term given on Pouetpu-games to the note given by a user on a level in order to explain the final amount of points the level adquired from the perspective of that user, determinating the rank the level will end up. The notes are displayed as numbers, being from 1 (bad level) to 10 (perfect level) When a user gives a rate on a level, the score of that level will be changed, adding or removing some percentage. On Pouetpu-games, the users have only one chance to rate a level, however, the level needs at least five of them (from different users) to finally get moved to the best, good or spam section, depending on the final score. The users can still rate a level even the level got on any other section besides of the Pending section. When someone wants to give a rate lower than six, the user must explain the reason of it (review). Notes All rates are displayed as numbers from 1 to 10. The following list shows a short description of when the rate is given in most of cases, the rating system could vary per user: * '''10: '''The level doesn't presents anything wrong with it, has no flaws during gameplay, all enemies and scenery were placed in an unique, creative and enjoyable form. The level overall is perfect and amazing. * '''9: '''The level is great and amazing overall, presents a lot of creative features and is enjoyable, however, presents one important flaw or a set of minor but considerable flaws. * '''8: '''Most of the level is great, presents some unique challenges and is still fun, but it presents some considerable flaws on it, affecting scenery and gameplay. * '''7: The level is good, decent and some of its parts are enjoyable and fun, however, it isn't overall, some other parts can be boring and challenges could be repetitive and uncreative. * 6: The level is decent, doesn't breaks any portal rule and also has some fun challenges, but mostly of it doesn't presents a proper scenary, has a lot of flaws (more little ones than important ones) and overall has a boring gameplay, baing mostly of it repetitive. * 5: The level presents three or more important flaws affecting gameplay a lot, being also affected scenery. Can also break some small portal rule such adding monsters overloads. * 4: The level breaks two or more small portal rules, overall is boring, uncreative and has a lot of flaws on it. The level could be made in less than 10 minutes. * 3: The level can also break an important portal rule (such not having a decent size), the level can also be uncreative, run out of ideas, really boring and mostly of it negative. * 2: The level is extremely boring, totally uncreative, breaks two or more important portal levels, can be done in less than 5 minutes and other flaws (cut-offs, monsters' bad placement, etc) are done in a big amount. * 1: The level has nothing positive on it, can be done in less than 3 minutes, repetitive broken rules challenges (monsters overloads a lot of times), or can also break the fundamental rules of the level: Broken code or without goal point. Review A review is the combination between a rate and a comment explaining the reasons of the rate. The intention of the review is to demonstrate, based on arguments, why the user is rating with that number. The users have a 1000 characters limit when reviewing. A review is always employed when rating below 6, where the users needs to explain all flaws they have found and the way how those can be avoided (support). The usage of this system began to be frequent when the harsh rates appeared, adopting this system when trying to rate below 10 on a level (or also 10). This made users, nowadays, to consider this a required rule when not rating 10, which caused a lot of fights between users and beginning to be a virtual social problem. Even the reviews are also the formal form to explain all flaws and to help users to improve, this wasn't and isn't (for now) considered as a rule when rating below 10. Some users have changed their mode of rating, avoiding the vote log to explain all rates done by those users. According to the PG community and portal rules, users can ask the reason of the usage of a specific rate (without explaining it) and the support they can get for acquiring more knowledge about level improve. This is the fundamental rate system for level critics. Badges based on rates and reviews The following table shows the official Pouetpu-games badges made based on the quantity of rates the user has: (TABLE BEING WORKED) How to: Rate properly a level First of all, you should assure yourself that you already played the level and finished it before analyzing it. Then, extract the good and bad parts and things the level has. If you didn't play the level, but instead of it you watch a video about it, you can still rate based on it. Normally, users prefers reviews more than rates so they could know where they did wrong, even this isn't a rule, you shuld review a level if you're rating low than 10; in that way, you're helping the user to improve more or get satisfied with the results. Remember to rate based on what you played, avoiding to rate based on what you saw on level editor, on level editor there could be some notable flaws that the user really avoided them while testing the level (this happens, for example, with A6 usage). A level should be criticized by its gameplay and effort, more than the scenery and design it employs; this doesn't makes scenery and design unimportant (since this gives it more creativity), but allows you to stand out the things you really want to see on a level: Do you prefer to play a "beautiful" boring level? or Do you prefer to play a "ugly" but addicitng level? In the case of effort, ask you the following questions: * According to what you saw, does the level maker took enough time to make the level? * How many small things were avoided (cut-offs for example) * Normally a hard worked level presents an extraordinary scenery, does this level uses a creative scenery? In case of gameplay: * Was it boring or addicting for you? * Was the level creative? * Does it presented varied and original challenges? * How does the player has to beat the level? * Was addicting in general? * What about monster and other sprites placement? * How many enemies are on a section of the level? Finally, for scenery and design: * Does the design was the necessary? * The level maker avoided the level to feel empty? * Does it was perfect for you? * How is the combination between layer 1 and 2 (talking about SMF2)? * Does the background used (could be a Custom background) fits correctly with the theme * If it must be played on a hack, does the level actually fits correctly with the hack's sprites? If you are reviewing the level, you can also add the following optional comments: * If you felt the level difficult or easy (but don't rate based on this) * If this made you to get amazed or not * Leave a similar comment saying: "Keep trying", "You never dissappoint us", "I'm sure you can do it", "Wow, amazing", among others (depending the case) * You can also leave the "real" final result the level got (such 8.25/10 or 9.3/10) (Level critics must do this). Category:Site features